When Opposites Combined
by SinCityAngelAle
Summary: When the Avatar gang finds two mysteries girls and one is a FireBender named Emerald who is Best friends with Earthbender named Topaz.Can she be trusted or will she betray. And what will they do when they find an Enemy in pain.After the cross roads.Zutara
1. Chapter one: Topaz and Emerald

**When Opposites Combined**

Summary: When the Avatar gang finds two mysteries girls and one is a FireBender named Emerald

who is Best friends with Earthbender named Topaz. Can she be trusted or will she betray. And what

will they do when they find an Enemy in pain. Will they save him or will they leave him.

( Takes place AFTER the Cross Roads of Destiny.)

**Characters:**

**Katara**: A beautifuland powerful Waterbender.

**Prince Zuko**: A handsome and powerful FireBender.

**Toph:** A powerful blind Earthbender.

**Sokka**: Katara's brother who is a meat loving, sarcastic boomerang guy.

**Iroh**: Zuko's tea loving uncle.

**Suki**: A kyoshi warrior who is in love Sokka.

**Azula**: Zuko's evil twisted little sister.

**Momo**: A flying lemur.

**Appa**: A flying bison.

**Aang**: A 12 year old Airbender who is the Avatar.

**Topaz:** A strong Earthbender with lots of courage.

**Emerald:** A strong FireBender with lots of attitude.

**Mai:** A moody girl that is skilled with knifes.

**Ty lee**: A peppy girl that can block someones chi.

* * *

**Chapter one: Topaz and Emerald.**

Katara was walking trough the forest when she heard a sound. As she keep walking the sound go louder and louder. When she finally reached the source she saw two girls battling. She saw that one was a FireBender and the other one was a EarthBender. She saw that the FireBender was winning so than Katara ran towards the FireBender and knocked her in to the river. Than she went up to the EarthBender to see it she was ok. Then the EarthBender yelled "whats wrong with you"! and ran towards the FireBender to see if she was ok. The EarthBender pulled her out of the water and asked "are you ok Emerald"? Emerald said "yeah I'm ok, wet but still ok, thanks Topaz". Katara looked at them like if they where crazy then she asked "why did you just help her she was going to kill you"!? Topaz said "kill me? She's my Best Friend". Katara said "but she was fighting you"! Then Emerald said "we where play fighting"!

At that moment Aang showed up and said "there you are Katar I've been looking all over for you. Oh who are your new friends"? Katara said "I don't know them I just found them fighting". Topaz and Emerald yelled simultaneously "we where play fighting"! Katara then said "sorry". in a low voice. Topaz notice that the boy had a blue arrow on his head and hands. Topaz quietly said "sorry to bother you but why do you have blue arrows on your head and hands"? Aang replied "its because I'm the Avatar". All that Emerald could do was to stare at the boy and think to herself. Topaz then said "but you look so young"! Aang then explained his story about how he was in an iceberg. Topaz and Emerald then said at the same time "nice to meet you Avatar...". Aang then said you can call me Aang. Then Topaz and Emerald said at the same time again nice to meet you Aang! Then Aang said nice to meet you ... Then Topaz said I'm Topaz from Omashu I'm an EarthBender. Then Emerald said I'm Emerald from the Fire Nation I'm a FireBender. Aang then said "nice to meet you Topaz and Emerald". Emerald then said your not scared of me? Then Aang said "no you seem like a nice person". Then Topaz said "she is"!

Then out of the forest came Sokka and Toph. Toph yelled Twinkle toes, Sugar queen whats taking you so long? Toph felt that some more people where there. And said who are your new friends?

Katara said Sokka,Toph this is Topaz and Emerald. Then Topaz and Emerald went in front of them toshake their hands. Topaz said hi I' m Topaz and she shook Toph's and Sokka's hand. Then Emerald  
said hi I'm Emerald and shook Toph's hand. And then shook Sokka's hand Sokka notices that her  
hand was very warm and started getting suspicious. Toph asks Topaz you're an EarthBender aren't  
you? Topaz said yes I am how did you know that? Toph said I'm an EarthBender too and  
you have a strong grip. Where are you from? Toph asks Topaz. Topaz then says I'm from Omashu. While Toph and Topaz keep taking. Sokka asks Emerald where are you from? Emerald then said in a  
sad voice I'm from the Fire Nation. Sokka then yells SHES FROM THE FIRE NATION! Katara then runs up to Sokka and covers his mouth and tells him to be quite! Aang and Katara tell Sokka that they already know and that shes nice and not going to hurt them. Then Toph said cool now Aang has a FireBending teacher! Aang then went up to Emerald and asked her if she can be his FireBending teacher  
she looked at Topaz and asks can Topaz come? Then Katara says of course she can come! We are really low on girls and Toph is like a tomboy. Toph then says well its true. Emerald then goes towards Topaz and asks Topaz do you want to go? Topaz happily says yes! Emerald walks up to them and said ok me and Topaz will come! Aang happily yells thank you guys so much. Then Katara says by the way I'm Katara I'm from the South Pole and I'm a Waterbender. And that guy over there giving you the weird look is Sokka my brother. And this is Toph Bei Fong. After Katara introduces every one they all go to the camp site. Where Momo and Appa where waiting...

* * *

**Hey well this is my first chapter.. I really hope you readers like it. Oh and this is my First story too sooo please be nice. Anyway this story is a Zutara, Taang, and a Sukka. (oh and a little Ty lokka) ok well please R&R. Because now that you read this story it's time to response. :) I will update if people response... THANK YOU!  
**


	2. The first day with the group

The first day with the group...

Katara saw Momo and Appa and said oh and this is Momo

our flying pet lemur. And that over there is Appa our flying bison. Topaz and Emerald walked up to

Appa and start petting him. While Topaz And Emerald where petting Appa. Sokka told Katara I don't

trust that FireBender. Katara Then flicks his ear and says first of all her name is Emerald. And

second of all look how nice she is with Topaz do you really think shes evil? Sokka says YES!

Katara says well deal with it because she and Topaz are staying! Sokka says ok but if she

hurts you or Aang don't tell me I didn't warn you. Later that night when they started eating Katara asked Topaz and Emerald some questions. Katara first asked how old are you two? Topaz said I'm 10.

Emerald said I'm 12. Katara then asked where are your families? Topaz and Emerald both said with a sad voice that they where abandoned. Katara then asked how did you survive? Topaz said we toke

care of each other. Sokka then started staring at Emerald. Emerald noticed and turned around and asked Sokka why was he staring. Sokka said because I want too! Emerald said well stop! Sokka then

said or else what? Emerald then said or else I'll do this! And punched Sokka in the eye. Thats when

Sokka got mad he jumped on her and they got into a fight! Toph and Topaz used their Earthbending

to separate them. Sokka then yelled see you're nothing but a no good FireBender. Emerald then ran

off crying into a tent that Topaz made for her earlier that day. Topaz ran right behind her. When she reached Emerald Topaz started comforting her. Topaz said ignore him he dose not know you the way that I know you. Emerald sadly said you're right Topaz. Topaz then said it was pretty funny when you

punched Sokka in the eye. Topaz started laughing. Hearing Topaz laugh made Emerald feel better.

Later that night Katara came to Topaz and Emerald's earth tent. She asked Emerald are

you ok? Emerald said in a normal voice yeah I'm fine Topaz made me fell better. She then gave

Topaz a big Platypus bear hug. Topaz said Can't Breath! But she was just playing around.

Emerald then asked Katara why dose your brother hate me? Katara then said he hates anyone from the Fire Nation. Because the Fire Nation toke our mother away from us. And the Fire Nation started

this war. And our father is in battle with the Fire Nation. And, before Katara could Emerald

said ok ok I get they did a lot of bad things. Katara then said well I know your not like that. Emerald

then said can you tell Sokka that I really am sorry I just got a bad temper problem. Katara said ok

good night! Topaz and Emerald said at the same time Good Night!


	3. An Enemy in pain

An Enemy In Pain.

In the morning every one got up and started getting ready for another day. The

first thing that Sokka did was stare at Emerald. Emerald noticed and started staring back at him.

Topaz then noticed that Emerald and Sokka where staring at each other so she said Emerald I need

your help. Emerald stopped staring at Sokka and went towards Topaz. Katara told Sokka stop!

Sokka said stop what? Katara said you know stop staring at her. Why? Asked Sokka. Katara said

because I said so. Sokka mumbled something and finally said fine in a mad voice. Stop your

winding and go get some food! demanded Toph When Sokka got back from hunting he put the food

down and tried to start a fire. No mater how hard he tried he couldn't lite the fire. Topaz saw that

Sokka was struggling. Topaz told Emerald to go and help him. Why! whined Emerald

because you should get to know him. Fine mumbled Emerald. Emerald got up and walked towards

Sokka. Emerald asked Sokka do you need help? Sokka yelled No!! Katara said out of no where. Yes

he would love some help. Sokka looked at Katara and Katara gave Sokka a look saying be nice or else!

Emerald then lite the pile of fire wood on fire by throwing a small fire ball at it. Sokka mumbled

thanks. Emerald said no problem and went back to playing with Topaz. Toph was getting bored so she

to ask Topaz if she wanted to practice. Topaz said sure and started earth bending with Toph.

Aang then got an idea he asked everybody if they all battle together. Every one agreed and they all

got into battle stances. They where about to start when a fire ball came towards Aang but missed.

Every one looked Emerald thinking that she threw the fire ball. Emerald saw the fire ball almost hit

Aang. So Emerald said I didn't do it! Sokka yelled well who else is a FireBender. Oh I forgot the tree

can firebend too.

Then a voice said, "what do we have here?" Katara recognized the voice and said, "Zuko"! Zuko said in a evil voice "you got that right water girl. He then jumped from a tree and started shouting fire

balls to everyone. Katara got a water whip and tried to whip Zuko with it. Zuko dodged the whip and made a fire whip and whipped it to anyone he saw. It didn't hit anyone but it almost hit Sokka on

his 'warrior wolf tale" . Toph and Topaz both shot boulders and earth walls. Aang made lots of air balls. While Sokka would throw his boomerang. Emerald started throwing fire balls and trying to block the fire balls that Zuko was throwing towards them. Zuko saw that she was a fire bender and said to her "you're a traitor for helping the Avatar"! Emerald yelled back at Zuko that he was a traitor for trying to capture the Avatar. If he really cared about his nation then he would try to stop the war! Zuko stopped to think on what she just said. Sokka toke this opportunity and threw his boomerang at Zuko's head. It hit Zuko's head and came back to him. Zuko just then fell to the floor. Every one was getting on Appa when Katara looked at Zuko's body she said "guys we can't just leave him there! Sokka yelled back "of course we can just watch". Katara yelled at her brother saying "but thats so mean he'll die out here"! She then picked up Zuko and put him in a earth tent that Toph didn't get rid of. Everyone got off of Appa and walked towards Katara and the knocked out Prince. Katara got out of the earth tent and saw everyone looking at her. Katara replied "What I can't just let here and die"! Topaz and Emerald looked at each other and said " you are so right Katara you're the better person for staying here and helping him". Toph and Aang aggregated with Topaz and Emerald. Sokka still wasn't sure about this.

So they all decided accept Sokka that Zuko would stay with them till he woke up. And maybe even join them. Maybe.

* * *

**Ok well this is chapter three in this story. I really hope you like it. So please review because I will not update till at least two people review. Sorry its short. :)  
**

**Ok well I would like to thank**

**TurtleBaby43**

**and**

**zutara-loving  
**

**For being the first reviewers. !Thank you so much:) **


End file.
